


Leveling the Playing Field

by liarielle



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: As decided at exyspacegays, Begging, Jeremy has a tongue ring, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrating, apparently so is teasing sassy Jeremy, blowjob, vibrating tongue rings are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarielle/pseuds/liarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean thought he heard a faint buzzing, but he brushed it aside and opened his eyes. He felt his brow scrunch as he studied Jeremy. Nothing looked different, and it didn’t seem like he’d even moved. Jeremy sauntered over to him with the most smug look Jean had ever seen on his face. He leaned in at an agonizing pace, and Jean didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Jeremy licked his neck and he let it out in a sharp gasp. Jean finally understood. The tongue ring, the damn tongue ring, was vibrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leveling the Playing Field

**Author's Note:**

> It was decided over at exyspacegays on tumblr that Jeremy has a tongue ring that drives Jean crazy. We sell vibrating tongue rings at Spencers and welp this happened. If you want more JereJean go follow exyspacegays! My Foxhole tumblr is foxyliarielle if anyone has prompts/requests.

Jeremy ended their practice almost an hour early, and Jean slanted a look his way. Jeremy barked out a laugh at his disapproving frown and waved a hand at him, pausing it by his face to brush his thumb over the bird on Jean’s cheekbone. Jean fought the flush that rose to his cheeks and knocked Jeremy’s hand away.

“Not where the others can see,” he mumbled.

“It’s not like they don’t know,” Jeremy grinned at him, sticking his tongue between his teeth. Jean knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew that Jeremy knew. The glint of metal on Jeremy’s tongue stole his attention as always, and his burning curiosity got the better of him.

“That one’s new,” Jean breathed softly.

“It is,” Jeremy’s eyes were glinting. Jean narrowed his own.

“I don’t like that look.”

“Mm I think you do,” Jeremy traced a finger over the growing flush on Jean’s cheek. Jean knocked his hand away again but caught it afterwards, squeezing gently. Jeremy’s smile brightened and he returned the gesture, brushing his thumb over Jean’s knuckles before releasing his hand. Jean kept his eyes locked with Jeremy’s as long as he could, finally tearing his gaze away when the intensity in his eyes didn’t dwindle. Jeremy grinned his triumph and pecked a kiss on Jean’s cheek, jogging away before he could react. Jean stared after him, turning his eyes to give Alvarez a pointed glare when she laughed.

“You always look so surprised when he kisses you,” she shook her head, unphased by his glare. Her mouth turned up into a smirk. “Just wait till you see what that new tongue ring does.”

“What is it?” Jean demanded, cursing himself for taking the bait.

“Patience, Moreau,” Alvarez teased. A thought occurred to Jean, and he tried to keep the horror out of his voice.

“How do you know about it?” He questioned slowly. He knew he wouldn’t like the answer, and as usual, he was right.

“I bought it for him,” she replied smugly. “Go shower frenchy. You smell.” He made a face at her but didn’t argue. ‘Frenchy’ was among the more tame, albeit rather lame, things she called him when he annoyed her, and he wasn’t in the mood to hear the others. He stalked off to the showers and made quick work of it, returning to his locker to change. His jaw twitched when he noticed that, once again, Jeremy had stolen all of his black shirts and replaced them with vibrantly colored ones. He examined the shirts closely, well aware that Jeremy was watching him from his locker. He thumbed through them, curious to see what colors were left this time. He stopped when he got to the green one. There were tones of brown and gold and grey in it, and he knew why it made him pause. They were the same colors flecked through Jeremy’s eyes, and it was the softest thing he’d ever touched. He picked it up gently, as though one wrong move might unravel it in his hands, and pulled it on. The fabric felt even better pressed against his skin, and he didn’t need to look at Jeremy to know he was beaming. He looked anyways because how could he not?

“Happy?” Jean quirked a brow.

“Absolutely delighted,” Jeremy grinned toothily, flashing that damn tongue ring again. Jean forced his gaze away so he wouldn’t stare, but Jeremy wasn’t fooled. He crossed the room to Jean’s side and touched a finger to Jean’s chin, turning his head. Jean easily could have shoved his hand away or kept his eyes on his locker, but he allowed the movement.

“Not-” he began.

“In front of the others, I know,” Jeremy murmured. “They’ve all cleared out. See?” Jean glanced around the locker room and found that Jeremy was telling the truth. He grunted and nodded his consent. Jeremy lit up and leaned in to kiss him, cupping his jaw and stepping closer. Jean turned to face him and sighed softly, relaxing under his touch and placing his hands on Jeremy’s chest. He liked feeling the warmth there, as well as the muscles that tensed and flexed, and it gave him a sense of control. If it was too much he could push Jeremy away. He hated that, hated that he needed a safeguard. But there was something in the fact that Jeremy allowed it, no, encouraged it, that eased the bitterness. Jeremy nipped his lip, yanking Jean from his thoughts with an indignant huff.

“Getting a little distracted?” Jeremy teased.

“Just…thinking,” Jean replied honestly, patting Jeremy’s chest lightly. “About this.” Jeremy grinned his reply, and the glint of metal returned Jean’s thoughts to Alvarez. He narrowed his eyes and gave Jeremy a look. “And now I’m thinking I want to know why Alvarez bought you that.”

Jeremy hummed and chuckled softly, leaning in to nibble at Jean’s bottom lip. “She wanted to give my mouth a fair chance against yours. Level the playing field.”

Jean was confused into French, earning him a dazzled grin from Jeremy. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno what you just said but I can guess,” Jeremy laughed warmly.

Jean sighed laboriously and forced himself back to English. “What the hell does that ring have to do with my mouth?”

Jeremy stepped closer, slowly enough for Jean to duck away if he wasn’t in the mood to be pinned. Jean let himself be pressed to the lockers, shivering at the contrast between the cold metal at his back and the warm flesh flush with his own. He moved his hands to Jeremy’s hips, panting and dropping his head back as Jeremy dipped to tease his neck. The feeling of Jeremy’s lips moving against his skin was enough to pull another shiver from him.

“Your mouth,” Jeremy murmured, placing a kiss on his pulse. “Is extremely unfair.” Another just above the first. “It’s very distracting.” A nip followed by a soothing tongue. “And you are very expressive with it.”

Jean let himself melt back against the lockers, Jeremy’s body heavy against his, an unforgiving weight keeping him right where he wanted to be.

“If my mouth is as good as you say, I doubt that thing will make us even,” he gasped out. He was rewarded with a deep chuckle and teeth grazing along his jaw up to his ear. Jeremy’s voice was absolutely filthy as he purred out his response.

“You say that now, just wait ‘til I’m done with you.” It was a promise that sounded like a challenge and any other day Jean would have been embarrassed at the low whine that clawed its way up his throat. His limbs burned with anticipation and he found his hands buried in Jeremy’s shirt, breath coming in ragged pants.

“Where?” he finally managed.

Jeremy grinned and pried Jean’s hands from his shirt, stepping away from the lockers and pulling Jean with him. Jean stumbled after him when he realized he was being led. How Jeremy switched from that intense force pinning him to the wall to a giddy boy finding someplace to hide, Jean would never know. He could switch it on and off, meanwhile Jean was still a hot mess trailing after him. Finally Jeremy pulled them into a storage room and grinned as he shoved the door closed behind them.

“How ‘bout here?”

Jean swallowed and found he could only nod, too distracted by Jeremy’s tousled hair, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and that god damned glint of metal between his teeth. Jeremy gracefully peeled his shirt off and Jean followed suit, fumbling with clumsy fingers to get his own shirt off. Jean dropped his hands to his jeans but Jeremy caught his wrists and tugged them up over his head, gently pressing them to the wall. He raised a brow and brushed his thumb over Jean’s wrist, a silent and serious question there in that simple gesture. Jean didn’t need long to think about how he felt.

“Yes,” he panted breathlessly, nodding firmly. Jeremy smiled and kissed him tenderly, releasing his wrists with a murmured command to leave them there. Jean shifted to fold his arms above his head, blushing as Jeremy stepped back to appraise him.

“Close your eyes?” A question not a command, and Jean’s breath caught in his throat. He nodded and slowly closed his eyes, smiling crookedly when the familiar spike of panic didn’t plague him. There was a brief pause, maybe half a minute long, and then Jeremy spoke again.

“Open.”

Jean thought he heard a faint buzzing, but he brushed it aside and opened his eyes. He felt his brow scrunch as he studied Jeremy. Nothing looked different, and it didn’t seem like he’d even moved. Jeremy sauntered over to him with the most smug look Jean had ever seen on his face. He leaned in at an agonizing pace, and Jean didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Jeremy licked his neck and he let it out in a sharp gasp. Jean finally understood. The tongue ring, the damn tongue ring, was vibrating. He hissed out a few sharp curses in French as Jeremy licked down his neck to his chest, leaving hot wet tingling lines along his skin. Jeremy chuckled into his skin as he circled around his pecs, and it wasn’t until Jeremy gripped his sides to hold him that Jean felt himself squirming. He wouldn’t need to if Jeremy would just hurry the fuck up and close those damn circles and put his tongue where Jean wanted it. But every time his tongue neared the center of his pecs he trailed away to the other side, leaving Jean a groaning impatient wreck.

“Stop teasing,” he growled. Jeremy’s hot breathy laugh was far from impressed or intimidated. He ignored Jean’s request for a moment before nipping at his skin.

“Say please,” he purred.

Jean groaned and dug his head back against the wall. This idiot, his idiot, wanted him to beg. Any other time Jean would refuse and take control himself. But that damn tongue ring…

“Please,” he croaked, forcing himself not to hide the desperation in his voice.

“Mmm,” Jeremy hummed his approval and leaned back in, dipping his head down and mercilessly grinding his tongue into Jean’s nipples, digging his fingers into his side as he held him still. Jean buried his hands in his hair, struggling to keep his arms above his head as his back arched away from the wall and shivers wracked through him. Jean wasn’t sure when it happened but Jeremy had moved a hand down between his legs and was pressing his fingers against him, adding to the unbearable pressure. Jean sweared tightly and hitched his hips into Jeremy’s hand, and then he made the mistake of thinking about Jeremy’s tongue on his cock with that damn ring. He heard a faint whine slipping past his lips and didn’t bother stifling it.

“Don’t worry,” Jeremy grinned against his chest. “I’ll get there.” To prove his point he lowered to his knees, ghosting soft kisses down Jean’s navel until he reached the hem of his jeans. There he stopped to trail his tongue over the fabric, up and down along the zipper, again and again and again. Jean felt himself twitch and throb under his clothes and he wondered if Jeremy could feel it too. He stopped caring as soon as Jeremy popped his jeans open. He risked a glance down and locked his knees to keep himself up. Jeremy had his zipper between his teeth and was dragging it down, looking up at him through his lashes, eyes burning and intense.

Once the zipper was down Jeremy unceremoniously yanked his jeans down and gripped his thighs, pushing them apart. Jean swallowed hard and eagerly shuffled his legs apart, straining his hips forward. Jeremy laughed breathlessly and decided to show him some mercy, gently tugging his boxers down past his knees. Jean groaned as the cool air hit his skin, but he didn’t have to wait long before Jeremy curled a hand around him and pressed his tongue to the head. Jean threw his head back with a sharp cry, crossing his arms over his face and panting harshly. He babbled tightly in French, though he wasn’t even sure what he was saying. Jeremy caught the few ‘mon dieu’s and ‘merde’s and replied by tracing the ball of the piercing along the ridge and slit of his tip, gripping him tighter and pumping him steadily. Jean glanced down to see Jeremy’s other hand disappear into his pants as he wrapped his lips around him and began bobbing his head. Jean pushed on the back of his neck to keep himself from throwing his head back again, moaning greedily and rolling his hips in shallow thrusts. Jeremy’s rhythm was slow but deliberate, each drag of his tongue twisting the vibrating metal against all of the best spots. A few minutes passed like blissful eternity before he began to speed up, and Jean’s breath quickened with him. He moved his tongue over the head to trap it underneath, pressing the bottom of the tongue ring against him. Jean whimpered and writhed against the wall, hips stuttering out of rhythm. Jeremy’s eyes glinted when he realized Jean was just shy of being close. For a moment Jean thought he would pull back and tease.

“Please,” he begged thickly, chest and stomach tensing with his labored breathing. “Please don’t stop.” Jeremy moaned around him and swallowed him down, bobbing his head faster and harder than before. His arm moved frantically and erratically, and he continued to let out desperate hums and groans around him. Finally the ball of the piercing landed just right and Jean let go, tensing his thighs to keep from bucking his hips as he came, shuddering with pleasure. Jeremy didn’t let up until Jean was finished, pulling off of him with a loud pop that left him grinning lazily and stupidly. Jean slid down the wall to sit across from him, breathing heavily and shifting closer to wedge his hand into Jeremy’s pants. He fumbled for a moment to get a decent grip around him and twisted his hand around his tip. He thumbed the slit and littered Jeremy’s neck with kisses, grinning widely as Jeremy came undone a moment later, spilling into his hand. Jean wrestled his hand free from Jeremy’s pants and wiped it on his boxers. He pushed himself forward and let his momentum carry them both down, sprawling out over Jeremy’s chest. He stifled Jeremy’s laughter with a lazy kiss, tangling their legs and tracing his finger over the freckles scattered over Jeremy’s face. The tongue ring vibrated against his own tongue and he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his chest. Jeremy flailed a hand up to twist the bottom of the ring and turn it off, moving his hand to Jean’s neck to pull him in for another kiss. Jean lost the energy to keep himself propped up any longer and dropped his head to Jeremy’s chest. He could hear his heart pounding and felt his head rise and fall with Jeremy’s slowly calming breathing.

“So,” Jeremy said. “Should I buy Alvarez a thank you card?”

Jean groaned and pressed his face into Jeremy’s neck. After a moment’s consideration he replied.

“Rum,” he mumbled. “She likes rum.” Jeremy laughed warmly, wrapping his arms around Jean and nuzzling his hair. Jean felt himself drifting and jerked himself awake a few times but Jeremy pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and stroked his back and shoulders, coaxing him to doze. He murmured a weak ‘je t’aime’ and fell asleep to the sound of Jeremy’s soft voice returning the gift.


End file.
